Items
Items provide bonuses to the player by increasing the damage of Monsters or value of Skulls, affecting Orbs, or adding extra functionality to the game. Acquisition Items can be acquired from chests and crafted in the Forge. Red and Blue Chests can be found as a reward from Scrolls that drop after destroying buildings, which require then watching a short ad video afterwards. They can also be bought with White Orbs at a starting price of 5 and 10 Orbs (respectively), doubling the amount of Orbs required after each purchase. Gold Chests usually contain unique items. Three flying versions can be found on the world map, each giving a hat for Bob to wear when taking selfies. Chests can also be obtained by defeating bosses. Monster Items The effects of the nine Monster-specific items are identical. A Common Zombie horde's Eye will give 20% to the Zombie Horde's DPS; a Common King's Collar will give 20% to the Tomb King's DPS. The effects are: Common Items Other than those items, there are six others that can be obtained in Common/Uncommon/Rare form, but not with stars. Key Items The key items are vital for progress in the game, hence they must be acquired in order to be able to access various features of the game. Unique Items Unique items come from special challenges or Events. They have only one rarity (unique) and can be only obtained once. Event items, which have been missed, can be found Item Dump. Challenge Items Event Items Event Items can only be obtained during the event time. All items from temporary challenges missed by a player can be bought at the Item Dump for Diamonds. Shards The following items can obtained from Arcane or via crafting. These are consider to be one of the powerful items in the game. Forge Items The following items can only be obtained via crafting. Forge-exclusive Items Almost all of the items in the table below have rarity, the exception is , that can have , or rarity. Event Items The items in the table below have rarity. These items can only be obtained once. Rubbish The result of crafting three mismatched items is rubbish. All sorts of rubbish has no effect. The total number of rubbish needed for each item: * 3 Rubbish for Rubbish Pile * 9 Rubbish for Rubbish Heap * 27 Rubbish for Rubbish Dump Ghosts and Ectoplasm Player can collect Villager Ghosts using the 1984 Spectral Vacuum, up to a maximum of 20 ghosts in the inventory at any one time, and then combine them using the forge. Each subsequent item requires 3 previous items in order to be crafted in the Forge. The total number of Ghosts needed for each item is: * 3 ghosts for Ectoplasm * 9 ghosts for the Ball * 27 ghosts for the Cube * 81 ghosts for the Prism. Hats Hats are also unique items, but don't have any effects (besides the crowns)—they're only used for selfies taken with the selfPhone (referred to by the hats' descriptions as the "DethPhone"). They can only be obtained from flying gold chests, which are found at the world map. The chests are obtained by intercepting them with the Frantic Frigate. Category:Items